I Am Strong
by OliveInk
Summary: Oneshot. It's time for Tenten to prove that she's stronger than the others give her credit for. Sequel to Weak nejiXtenten slight narutoXhinata.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-This is the sequel to "Weak." Because it was basically a fifty/fifty vote between leaving it as a one-shot, or adding another chapter. Thus I decided to make a sequel, hope you guys like it.

……

Normal Pov.

Tenten was awake before the alarm rang. She was ready and out the door in five minutes, her expression grim. Instead of her normal pink shirt, she pulled on a dark blue one, still Chinese style. She made her way towards the training grounds.

As promised, Neji had gotten all of their 'friends' to come to the training grounds.

"Tenten! You're ok!" Shouted Sakura.

"What, disappointed." Sakura flinched; Tenten had never spoken to anyone with such contempt. "I don't give a damn what you guys think about me, but I can't let you spread lies, so, I challenge you, Temari, to a spar."

"Ha! Are you joking, you're weapons are useless against my wind attacks!"

"We'll see. Well, are you game for it, or are you afraid you'll lose?" Tenten smirked; she knew that there was no way Temari could refuse. Neji smirked as well, Tenten was stronger than they thought, and she wouldn't lose.

"Bring it on, loser!" They took their stances, and Tenten pulled out a kunai. She began to twirl it, an old habit she'd had since her parents died. Without warning, Tenten launched it at Temari, who merely blew it away with her fan. Tenten predicted this, using the kunai as a distraction, she launched towards her. Long distance attacks were useless against Temari.

Using the incredible speed that she'd gained from training with Neji, she began to attack, using a basic katana, she then switched to two Tantos (A/N: Japanese daggers). She began to slash at Temari, and the older girl was struggling to block. Tenten gave Temari many deep gashes before flipping away, and kneeling down.

Temari was now angry. There was no way she'd let Tenten win. Taking her fan, she charged, she would kill her if necessary. The others saw this gleam. Neji narrowed his eyes, Tenten would not lose. The others were less sure.

"She's gonna kill her!" cried Ino. But Tenten looked up, and smirked. She began making rapid hand signs, that even Sasuke and Neji had trouble keeping up with. Neji's brow furrowed in confusion. **_What is she doing?_**

A huge amount of chakra suddenly surged up around her, causing her hair ties to break, and her beautiful amber hair to fly up. She was beautiful. Just like that, large metal spikes shot up from the ground, causing Temari to have to flip away, and stop her attack, but Tenten wasn't done, not by a long shot, pulling her hand back, she pushed it forward, and the metal spikes responded. They shot towards Temari, but she whipped out her fan. Giving it a gigantic wave, she gasped as the spikes merely cut through the wind, and continued toward her.

"Ahhhh!" Temari's eyes widened in horror, as she waited for the spikes to come and kill her. She squeezed her eyes shut, until she heard a 'thunk,' and was forced backwards. She opened her eyes in time to see Tenten flying towards her, Tanto in hand.

She stopped mere centimeters from Temari's neck, and leaned in towards her ear.

"I. Win." She pulled back, and Temari looked around her. She was pined to a tree with the metal spikes. The others, Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara included, stared in amazement. Tenten was stronger than any of them had guessed (A/N: Hell Yeah!).

Tenten turned on her heal, facing the others.

"How's that for weak?" she smirked at their awed faces. She then turned again, and went to leave the training grounds.

"WAIT!" everyone gaped, because the person who'd called was none other than the shy Hyuga heiress, Hyuga Hinata. She ran to Tenten and grabbed her wrist. "Tenten, we were wrong, and we're really sorry. You proved all of us wrong. We never should have said those awful things about you, and we really need you to forgive us, please?"

Tenten was proud of Hinata for saying that, and especially for saying it without stuttering.

"How could I stay mad at you Hinata-chan? Especially after you apologized without stuttering!" Hinata stared, she hadn't stuttered? She smiled slowly and gave Tenten a hug. Naruto came up behind them.

"I'm sorry too, Tenten, it was wrong to say things like that." For once Naruto was quiet, and Hinata gave him a quick hug (A/N: I love Naruto and Hinata!). To everyone's surprise, Gaara and Sasuke came up next.

"Hn, impressive." Said Sasuke, but the fact that he said anything at all was incredible. Gaara simply nodded his head. Tenten smiled, and Shikamaru came up after them.

"Maybe we'll get to work together sometime. It'd be good to have someone strong in the group."

"Are you saying there aren't strong people in your group, Shikamaru?" Shouted Ino as she grabbed his ear.

"Oww! That's not what I'm saying! I'm just saying that she's a strong kunochi!"

"Oh, ok, Shika-kun." Smiled Ino sweetly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Troublesome girl." Muttered Shikamaru.

"What did you say!" And the fight continued, with everyone else sweat dropping. Tenten sighed, and continued walking away. Everyone turned to her.

"Where are you going, Tenten?" asked Naruto.

"To train, I've found I like training on my own." She smiled.

"No." Everyone turned to the other Hyuga in surprise.

"No? Why not Neji?" She asked.

"Because last time you nearly killed yourself, you're not doing that again, it's stupid." She flinched at his accusation.

"Aww, thanks Neji-**_kun_**," Neji's eye twitched in annoyance, "it's sweet that you **_care_** so much!" She smirked triumphantly, turning, yet again, to leave. This time, though, her wrist was caught by Neji. He spun her around and kissed her, right there in front of everyone, catching her off guard.

"Well, you know me."

……

A/N: I know the ending is a little abrupt, but I didn't want to deal with how the others would react. This is a one-shot sequel. I hope you guys liked it. I actually liked this one, because you don't see many fan fiction pieces with Tenten fighting and being strong. Yay for Tenten…and Neji…and Naruto…and Hinata! Sorry it took so long to update. PLEASE REVIEW; I need feed back so I can use it with my other stories. Thanks guys!


End file.
